historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Love
Donald Love (27 October 1950-) is a multi-billionaire and former media personality from New York City. His is known for his attachments to organized crime which were revealed after he lost the mayor elections in 1998 to Miles O'Donovan. Love is known to also be a cannibal as he has consumed several human bodies. Biography He began working for real estate expert Avery Carrington, often following him with a note pad and pen, including to one of Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez's parties, and once met Tommy Vercetti, who Avery was hiring to start a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians. Avery's willingness to use any method to bring down property prices would leave an impression on Love. He established himself as a businessman, starting the Love Media company, constructing a building in Manhattan and opening an import garage. 1998 Donald Love entered the race to become the mayor of New York City, following the assassination of incumbent Roger C. Hole, running against Miles O'Donovan. He began to work for Leone crime family Don Salvatore Leone, and used Toni Cipriani, who assassinated Hole, and used his wealth to his advantage. Love hired Cipriani to first steal a corpse for Love to eat, before having him campaign for him, and kill some of O'Donovan's campaigners. Love then discovered that the Forelli Family, a rival to the Leone Family who had controlled Hole, owned a stake in the company printing the ballot papers, sending Cipriani to destroy the printing factory. Love, realising the voting was closed, decided to campaign himself, but was almost killed by the Forelli Family in an ambush. He was rescued by Cipriani, who later attempted to rig the election. Love later discovered that O'Donovan had evidence linking him with the Leone Family and sent Toni to destroy the evidence. The links between Love and the Leone Family, however, were too obvious, and the election was won by O'Donovan. Love, having spent all his money on his campaign, declared bankrupt and was forced to move into a flophouse in the Bronx. Love, however, didn't not give up and later employed Cipriani to kill former mentor Avery Carrington to steal his re-development plans for Fort Staunton, killing many Colombian Cartel escorts as well, before killing Liberty Tree reporter Ned Burner, who had witnessed the murder. Cipriani later collects the corpses of both Carrington and Burner for Love to eat. Donald Love also hireed Cipriani to destroy a Forelli stronghold, in order to kill Franco Forelli, as revenge for his previous attempt on his life, which Cipriani did, using explosives provided by 8-Ball, which results in Love being paid a fortune by the Panlantic company to oversee the reconstruction of Fort Manhattan. Love, confident of his future success, purchased a mansion in the Hamptons, and locked himself away, fearing a reprisal from the Colombian Cartel, who attempted to kill him, but they were thwarted by Cipriani, who took him to his private jet at Francis International Airport, where the bodies of Carrington and Burner were in storage. By 2001, Love's mansion had been seized by the Cartel, whilst Love himself was living at the Love Media headquarters on Manhattan Island for "tax reasons". 2001 Life until October 2001 Donald Love continued to expand his business, also living on a yacht in the Caribbean. He was known to have changed laws, been involved in slum clearance, and opened casinos across the United States, in the process becoming a "legend" according to a Liberty Tree report. He returned to the city in March 2001, following the return of fellow businessman and rival Barry Harcross, and began to expand his business empire in the city. He re-established Love Media and purchased over nine hundred radio stations (including Chatterbox FM, Double Clef FM, Flashback 95.6 and Head Radio), three hundred television stations, four networks, three satellites, ten senators, the Liberty Tree newspaper, the Bitch'n' Dog Food company, and the thirty-story Love Media Building in Manhattan. He also hired an Old Oriental Gentleman to teach him Tai Chi, sending a private plane to bring him to the city, although the man was arrested by the immigration chief Ray Mathers. At some point between 1998 and 2001, Love began to implant his plans to redevelop Fort Manhattan with the Colombian Cartel and their front company, Panlantic Construction, suggesting he had paid the Cartel off. October 2001 Donald Love continued to oversee the development of Fort Manhattan and ran his media conglomerate from his home in Bedford Point, although his old oriental gentleman was kidnapped by the Cartel, whilst he was being transferred to a police station. He later hired Claude Speed who also escaped in the ambushed convoy, to rescue the old oriental gentleman from a Cartel hide out in Aspatria, before having him kill Yakuza co-leader Kenji Kasen, whilst disguised as a Cartel gangster, in order to provoke a gang war between the two to drive down property prices. Claude was then sent to collect decoy packages, before being sent to collect the real package, eventually going to a construction site in Fort Staunton, where he finds ex-girlfriend and Cartel leader, Catalina, with Miguel, and the package. He retrieved the package for Love and worked for him one last time, acting as a decoy to allow the old oriental gentleman to escape with the package. Love later disappeared with the old oriental gentleman. 2008 Love returned to New York and continued doing other things that brought him heavy taxes. Love has a star on the walk of fame in Los Angeles. Category:1950 births Category:American businessmen Category:Americans Category:Businessmen Category:English-Americans Category:Protestants Category:Episcopalians Category:Republican Party members Category:New York Republicans Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from New York City Category:People from New York